Sessions
by Ruka Ai
Summary: What happens behind closed doors for a young lady and an adult man? Something not quite heroic.


So I decided since the Ruka x Yusei stories are lacking that I should upload this old story I wrote awhile ago. I'll give you a warning that though this story isn't exactly explicit, it still depicts the sexual relationship between a minor and an adult. I do not wish to encourage nor endorse this type of sexual relationship.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds

* * *

Ruka silently picked at her fingernails, a habit she developed during nervous situations. She should be walking to school at this time with Rua, but she's instead lingering in her room, talking to a certain someone over the phone about another 'session'. This would be the tenth time this month he asked her to _help him_, and like the last few times she would awkwardly accept. She loved it, and so did he. The first time was an accident, it wasn't meant to happen and it shouldn't have. In fact they shouldn't keep doing this, but Ruka still finds herself in front of his bedroom door, for more of him, for more of _Yusei._

The shamed girl departed from her own home and onto the streets below, mindlessly passing individuals with their own concerns. A chill filled the atmosphere causing Ruka to shiver. She silently scolded herself for not bringing a coat, seeing as her usual school uniform jacket wouldn't suffice against the nipping breeze. She sighs into the air, creating a cloud of breath.

'It was warmer when the first time happened.' She thinks to herself while strolling along the pavement, 'About three months ago, I think.'

Just like that, Ruka is thrown into that day long ago; the memories begin to flood back as if they were fresh like her own skin.

It had been a long day at school, what with Rua being sent to detention for pounding Sly. Because of the multiple instances of Rua doing this, Ruka needed to vent to someone. Yusei was always there for her to talk to so she figured he would be as good as any. She made her way through the blistering heat to the Poppo Time shack but unlike usual the garage door had been closed. 'It must be because he's too tired to work.' She told herself, but this was still unusual, 'Perhaps he isn't even home, he may be out with Crow and Jack.'

The young girl moved to the back side of the store, and entered the garage through the back door. The cooling breeze from inside washed over her as she opened the door. Without even asking for permission to enter she stepped inside, accepting any cease to the outdoor heat.

"Ah, this feels so nice!" She exclaimed to the bare room, it seemed that no one was here, 'Maybe I should go.' She thought with unease. The last thing Ruka wanted was to be a nuisance to Yusei or her other friends, 'I might stay here for a bit though, since it's quite hot outside. I'm sure Yusei won't mind.'

Without feeling as much as a bother as she did before, Ruka moved to the kitchen to get a small glass of water. It was only when she passed the staircase did she hear the sound of someone in pain. Upon further investigation she could tell that the pained sound was coming from upstairs.

Without even a moment's hesitation Ruka bounded up the stairs in fear for her friends. Once she reached the stop of the staircase the sound had become generally louder and much more broken, as if they were suddenly gasping in agony.

Ruka became distraught at the thought of her friends being harmed in anyway. Once she concluded the sounds had come from Yusei's room, she swiftly pushed the door open, "Yusei!" she called as she searched frantically around the room.

It didn't take her long to notice him, hunched over on his bed with his back facing the door, still gasping for air that didn't seem to be there, "Y-Yusei," the young girl made her way around his bed, "are you-" she stopped as her eyes lowered themselves to his lap where a bizarre sight was waiting for her.

Yusei's hand was still clenched around the object, constantly progressing up and down. Ruka felt heat rise to her cheeks at the sight, her breaths becoming as shaky as Yusei's.

"R-Ruka…" was all Yusei managed to get out between the gasps. Ruka forcefully pulled her eyes up to Yusei's face, where a mixture of shame and pleasure were evident on his features. Her mouth suddenly became dry as words jumbled in her mind. So many things she could have said at that time, but all she could do was gawk at Yusei's face. His face was just as red as hers with that same pained yet pleasured expression, "W-Why…?"

She felt in then, it was something in his voice that caused it, she felt a stir of fire in her stomach. She knew how bad it was, this fire that developed there, it had already begun to spread lower when she realized there was no turning back at this point.

Without thinking or giving too much care of what would happen next, she let the fire take over her whole being. She grabbed Yusei's hand, preventing his act from going any further, "Ah… R-Ruka…" his expression was complete agony, an expression not usually displayed by the hero. Ruka could tell she had perhaps all authority of the way he could feel, a strange power that this pleasure could give her.

"L-Let me help you." She said with much uncertainty. Thinking back on it now, Ruka wondered what would of happen if she hadn't preformed the next act she did. An act so foul it left her feeling vile. And yet she loves every minute she spends with Yusei doing these taboo activities.

She enjoys the seemingly innocent kisses he places on her body. She enjoys it when he looks into her eyes with a certain fiery passion. But what outwits all of the outside affections is when he tells her everything. He'll tell her about his dreams, his ambitions, his annoyances with Jack, and other things.

Arriving closer to her destination, Ruka wonders if they'll do _that _today. The last time she visited him they were close to doing so, the two were blinded by their lust for each other that they had almost made a certain mistake. But Ruka kept pondering about it and decided it wouldn't be incredibly terrible.

Although she wasn't too sure about Yusei's decision. Ruka understood that if they were found out then he would get the worst of it. She would do anything to protect him from that, even if it meant discontinuing these 'sessions'.

A certain feeling sparked her heart, she wasn't sure what it was but it needed attention. It made her reflect on these activities they did. She wanted them and loved them, but at the same time she didn't need them and neither did he.

'If that's true then why does he still continue these even though the risks are quite high?' she thinks to herself in the cold October air, 'It's amazing how we haven't been found out already.'

Ruka looks up to the clouded sky and imagines how the others would react to their sessions.

'They'd think he's a monster- But he's not! I'm the one who decided to go further, I should've left him, and done anything but what I did.'

The young girl is thrown into arguments with herself about what she should do during the time she's with Yusei.

Before she knows it, Ruka has reached the entrance of their garage. She finds herself thinking back on all the session they had. Somewhere in her mind, a certain fear is formed, the fear that she really could have been taken advantage of, and nonetheless by the man she looked up to. She tries to shake the feeling and tell herself all those times were real.

Yet the thought that it isn't keeps tugging at her mind when she knocks on Yusei's bedroom door, like usual, Jack and Crow are out working. Yusei opens it, "Ruka welcome, you look cold." He offers her a warm blanket and gestures to his bed with a slight smile.

And just like all those times before, Ruka is once again entranced by him. The smell of his body, the glint in his eyes, the way he strokes her hair. Everything about him keeps her coming back, no matter what the risks.

Ruka takes the warm blanket and nuzzles with it in his bed, taking as much of his scent in from it as possible. When she looks up again she is met with Yusei's deep ocean blue eyes. His arms and hands trapping her on the bed, but she won't resist him.

"So, what are we doing first?" she asks, then wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a deep kiss. Ruka can feel that fiery passion burning inside of her again, but unlike the last times she knows there won't be any holding back from either of them.

Again she can make him release those sounds; give him a certain pleasure that no one else could. She loved every second of it no matter how taboo this was. 'Yes,' she decided, 'I do love these sessions.'


End file.
